Summer Nights
by Embrathiel
Summary: Challenge Response: Harry discovers his new ability to stand up to his cousin, just in time to rescue two kids from the latest roung of bullying. What happens when their family likes him and wants to introduce him to their favourite cousin, Auntie Read? Apparently she loves books and has been telling the kids about a hero with green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Would I really be posting my works on this site if I thought that I owned any amount of Harry Potter?

A/N: This story is a response to the challenge made by MarauderbyMoonlight. I learned about it by reading the response written by Lequin, which I really recommend reading by the way. So here is my attempt to get this smug little plot bunny from eating my cabbages.

Challenge details:

Takes place during the summer after fourth or fifth year.

Harry is at the Dursleys'.

Harry helps out a neighbor, you can decide how, but Harry must make a really good impression.

The neighbor that Harry helps out turns out to be the head of a country club Vernon and Petunia just joined.

Club is hosting a dance/party/welcoming for Vernon and his family, head insists that Harry come too.

Harry's neighbor is a relative of Hermione, her family is coming too.

Hermione at first does not want to attend as she is too worried about Harry but her mom talks her in to it.

Must end Harry and Hermione.

Optional:

During the dance Dudley gets a crush on Hermione but is devastated when she spends the entire time with Harry.

Dudley can act like a total ass embarrassing Vernon to no end, while Harry is the perfect gentleman.

If Harry and Hermione do hook up during the dance, Dudley accuses Harry of using magic on her and tells Vernon who first screams at Harry and then gets in a fight with Hermione's parents not knowing she is a witch too.

**SN**

Summer Nights

Harry felt it was oddly reminiscent of the year before as he sat on the swings watching his cousing bullying someone obviously smaller than him in the park. As always, it had bothered him, especially since it used to be him that was being assaulted; yet something was different about him now. Perhapse it was his recent adventures in to the Department of Mysteries; perhapse it was his recent expulsion of Voldemort from his mind; perhapse it was the recent death of his godfather still raw and unexpressed. This time was different.

This time, he couldn't just watch dismally.

With a small jump, Harry hopped off the creaky swing allowing it to pendulum its way to a stop in his wake. No one in the circle of bullies noticed him walk up to them as they jeered and taunted whomever was in their midst. Only when he tapped Dudley on the shoulder was there a disruption in the group.

Dudley spun about and blanched at the sight of Harry standing over him. And for once, Harry realized he was taller than his cousin. More narrow and spindley, without a doubt, but he now had an inch or two on the more bublous bully.

Upon seeing his cousin, Dudley's eyes bulged and he seemed to have a war within himself as he started to say something then closed his mouth seeming confused. His eyes darted back and forth then he seemed to pluck up some courage as he said, "What you want? Can't you see we're busy here?"

Harry glared. "Busy picking on children?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well it may not be anything to me, but you remember how my government has people watching me?" He dropped his volume so only Dudley could hear. "Well, they might not much appreciate the bullying themselves. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, you know, in case they decide to, do something about it."

"Hey, Big D, why you talking to him, maybe he'd like to get a little reminder what the circle is like eh?" One of the others called over.

Dudley's face had gone pale and he seemed to be losing the internal battle. He turned back to his friends.

"Yeah, um, why don't we go find someone who actualy has something worthwhile, these kids got nothin'."

Reluctantly the others agreed and meandered off, giving Harry looks of undisguised hatred and even throwing some lude gestures over their shoulders. He simply smiled at them, then looked down at the huddled children they'd been harassing.

The two kids seemed to be around six years old and were clutching one another, a grumpy looking bundle of brown fur squeezed tightly between them. The poor things were terrified and they both had tears on their cheeks if not in their eyes. And those eyes, deep and chocolate, were staring up at him, one pair with fear and the other with adoration. Before anyone could say a word however, the smell of eurine arose from the children and the bundle of fur squirmed free to dart across the park. Seeker reflexes taking over, Harry bolted after the run-away canine, overtaking it after only a dozen yards or so. As he lifted the wriggling fiend off the ground, he heard the two kids running up behind him.

"Did you see that? He caught Timmy! Wow!"

"Yeah but now I have pee pee on me. He can keep Timmy."

"Timmy didn't mean it, he was scared."

"who is he, just cuz he got Timmy doesn't mean he's nice you know."

Harry turned around, being sure to hold Timmy with his stomach facing away from him in case he decided he was scared again. He crouched down in front of the kids and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Harry, and I'm not going to bully you. Are you okay?"

They slowed to a stop in front of them, the little girl clutching her brother's hand. "Are you sure? That's what the big meanie said too."

"Yeah but he's not big and ugly dummy. He looks like The Hero auntie Read keeps telling stories about."

They both fell silent and looked him over, seeming to forget about his question. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry coughed. "Um, I don't think I'm a hero or anything but are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

The two shook their heads in tandom. "No," said the boy, "but Timmy pee peed on Sarah."

Harry smiled. "Well, I've had it happen before. How about we get you three home so you can wash up eh?"

"But I don't wanna walk that far, I feel gross." Said the girl with a pout.

"Well, how about this. I can carry you and Timmy, and your brother here can show me where to drop you off. Sound fair?"

"Well, we're not really supposed to talk to strangers."

The boy wrenched his hand free of his sister's and held it out to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Martin, and this is my sister Stinky." He said proudly.

Chuckling, Harry extended the hand not wrapped around the puppy and shook Martin's small one. "Well, its nice to meet you Martin and Sarah."

"There," said Martin, "He's not a stranger anymore. Can we go now?"

Sarah glared at her brother then huffed out a breath. Taking a step forward, she raised her arms to the older boy.

"Can you hold Timmy for a moment please?" Harry asked Martin.

The boy smiled and took his wayward puppy as Harry lifted Sarah to his shoulders. Her hands buried in his hair and legs squeezing his neck, he wasn't sure if he'd survive a trip of any distance, but it was too late to back out now. Harry took Timmy back up in his arms and gestured for Martin to lead the way.

They began their journey with Martin bounding ahead, his chest puffed our importantly as he gave Harry step by step instructions how to get home, as useless as it was with him guiding them. As they walked, the two kids argued about whether or not Harry was "The Hero" in auntie Read's stories. He looked the same, but he didn't seem like he could command animals to do his bidding, or scare away demons; so they were pretty sure he wasn't. It came down to them deciding to ask their auntie at the Club Dinner. Knowing he didn't know this auntie Read, Harry was at least glad these kids had a figure to look up to.

"By the way, what got you kids out this far from home anyway? Your parents must be worried." He prompted.

"Its Timmy's fault. We was playing in the yard and he ran away cuz he wanted to follow a squirrel." Offered Sarah from above him.

As the sun crept towards the horizon, Harry followed Martin around a corner and saw the boy break in to a run as he angled across the street.

"Martin! Wait, we have to cross together!" He bellowed as he picked up speed.

To his amazement, the boy skidded to a halt and leapt back up on the curb looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I just wanna get home, its right there." He said pointing at a gorgeous house alone on the other side of the road. He could see people milling about in the yard, including three Bobbies standing next to a car conversing with a woman who was now turning to look across at them.

Gulping, Harry reached down and took his hand, "I know, but we have to be safe okay?"

As the woman ran to the side of the street calling the names of her children, Harry steadily led the boy across the road to his mother, skipping as the young one was. The mother lifted her son, weeping as she did, so Harry took the chance to release the dog and lower Sarah from his shoulders. The two children embraced their mother while Timmy ran around her ankles yipping madly. One of the Bobbies accompanied by a tall man dressed in a business suit came forward.

"I presume I should thank you for returning our children?" The man asked, holding out his hand to Harry.

Shaking hands Harry replied hesitantly, "Erm, yes sir, I found them in the park on the other side of town. Timmy," a glance to the dog in question, "seems to have run away. Martin and Sarah chased after him."

"Well, thank you young man, and your name is?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

The Bobby took note of that on a pad he was holding and was about to walk off when little Martin's voice broke in.

"Mommy, he's The Hero, he saved us from the big meanie, then Timmy pee peed on Stinky Sarah."

Stinky Sarah punched her brother and said, "He might not be dummy, and I don't stink, Timmy's pee pee stinks."

The man who seemed to be the father bent down and turned his son to him. "Marty, do you know who the meanie was?"

Martin sniffled. "Big D, I think, he's just a big meanie, but Harry saved us and brought us home. Did you see him? He carried Timmy and Sarah, he's soo strong!"

The man patted his son's shoulder and said, "Thanks Marty, I'm glad you're ok, now why don't you go help your mom get Sarah inside so she can take a bath."

"Okay daddy." Martin turned to go inside, then spun around so quickly he fell over. Grumpily getting to his feet, he ran over to give Harry's legs a hug and quick thank you before reversing and heading inside. Turning to the officer, the man said, "Thank you sir, I think we are all set here."

"Of course. And we will let you know if anything comes up about this "Big D," fellow."

"Thank you again."

"Let's go boys." Called the officer to his fellows. Once they departed, the man turned back to Harry.

"Appologies, my name is Steven Jacobs. Truly, you have our gratitude for getting our children home safely. It appears we were not watching as closely as we thought. Won't you come in for a cup of tea, I'm sure my wife Tracy would like to thank you as well?"

Harry looked at the steadily lowering sun uncertainly. "Well, I'd love to sir, but I should be getting home for dinner, I don't think my relatives would be happy if I missed it."

"Ah, I can understand that. Come, why don't you come in and I can call them to let them know where you are. After all, you are a hero to the little ones now."

Steven smiled and clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder, directing him inside.

Oh yes, they would be very upset with him. This wasn't going to be any good now was it?

**SN**

Harry sat stunned, a cup of warm tea half way to his mouth, as he listened to the impossible phone call. It in fact was only impossible because not only was Uncle Vernon on one line, but they were talking about him, and his uncle wasn't screaming. No, he wasn't just not screaming, he was practically crooning with kindness.

Harry wanted to vomit, but figured his tea cup wasn't big enough to hold the deluge.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, this is Steven Jacobs—yes, from the Club. It is nice to speak to you again as well Vernon. Well, I am calling in reference to a young man who just found my wayward children across town… No, not him, though I do look forward to meeting your son and wife as well tomorrow. In fact, I am talking about your nephew Harry."

Silence.

"My son and daughter are rather taken with him, and my wife and I would like to share tea with him before bringing the young man home."

More silence.

"If you will be having dinner soon, then we would be more than happy to have young Harry join us for our meal and return him home afterward"

And there was that simpering tone Vernon only used when talking to those he wanted to impress. Harry couldn't hear the words but saw the slightly confused look upon Steven's face.

"Not at all Vernon, he has been a great help. Our children ran off to chase the dog and we were just about to send out the police when your nephew came around the corner with them… No, he wasn't at all a bother, in fact it seems you have done a fair job raising him, my children could take some lessons in manners from him."

Steven chuckled and there came the sound of a hacking cough from the other end of the phone.

Maybe Vernon would choke.

A few simpering words came over the line.

"Excellent. We will return him to your care after supper then. Good evening to you too Vernon."

Oh dear, something told Harry he wasn't going to get the same kindness upon returning to the Dursleys' that his gracious host had received. Nothing for it then, he might as well enjoy his last hours on earth.

With that in mind, Harry took a sip of tea and pondered over who he should send a goodbye letter too. Well, he didn't have a girlfriend, and Hermione wouldn't be able to help him other than possibly calculating exactly how many hours and minutes, and seconds, he still had to live. Wait, why did she come to mind right after he… Weird.

Either way, neither of his friends could help him so, maybe he should see how much he could get out of this before his uncle the reaper came calling.

Mr. Jacobs came back in to the room and sat down across from Harry taking up his own steaming cup. "So, Harry, where do you take your schooling during the year?"

"I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Ah. It seems your cousin, Dudley, I believe, does not attend there as well."

"No sir, my parents arranged for it before they died. Its really great."

"Good then, I'm glad to hear that at least some of our youth are interested in their education; and they seem to be teaching you well there. Do you do much work for the community?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, the school is kind of far away from any larger cities, so we stick to ourselves mostly."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, that's really the only time we see people from outside the school. We play a little of everything." Inwardly he hoped that Steven did not ask what "a little of everything" was, since describing quidditch as such was far from accurate, and with his luck, the man might attempt to find the school to watch him play. Could the topic change soon?

It seemed to be enough.

"Alright, alright, I won't interrogate you about your schooling. There is after all, a difference between enjoying it and wanting to talk to adults about it." He chuckled. "Anyway, I want to thank you again for your help today. You turn your back for a moment and," he gestured, his fingers waggling, "Those tiny legs carry them far. We were about to search for them properly when you showed up."

"Its no problem sir, I was just in the right place at the right time."

Steven cocked his head. "Did you happen to recognize the bully?"

"Bullies sir. They're kind of a neighborhood gang around my area. Not an actual gang, I mean, just a group of jerks. They used to bother me when I was younger."

"Is that all?"

"Well, to be truthful sir, they never got caught, so it didn't matter what I said. I usually got blamed for things so I started to just not say anything."

Mr. Jacobs rested his chin in his hand looking thoughtful. Before he could speak, Mrs. Jacobs and the two kids came in with dinner and the table settings. That, thankfully put a temporary end to the conversation.

"Daddy daddy! I made dinner!" cried little Sarah.

"Hey, I helped too!" Martin interjected.

"No you didn't, you just played with the potato peels."

"All you did was watch for the meat to turn colors."

"Yeah but that's helping."

Harry and the adults chuckled at the children's antics while they served themselves a lovely dinner of steak, potatoes and asparagus. It smelled delicious, especially so since Harry hadn't had to make it himself. It was incredible how wonderful food could be when you weren't press-ganged in to making it.

The kids had insisted on sitting on either side of him, so naturally he spent the meal answering questions while struggling to get bites of food in between answers. Eventually though when Sarah asked him why his clothes looked so big on him, his mood darkened and he found he wasn't sure how to answer. The adults from across the table had picked up on it and were hesitating with their own meals. He could almost see Steven deciding whether or not to change the subject or wait for the answer he clearly wanted. He wasn't sure what to say, but the longer he waited the more it wouild be obvious that he was lying.

"Well," he said, "I always like buying my own things, so since I don't really have much time to work, I get my clothes at second hand shops. I don't mind really since I was at least able to get it for myself."

While Martin and Sarah bought it, he saw Steven give his wife a look that said he knew that a massive lie had been dropped. And he was concerned about it. Not angry.

Uh oh.

Damn children and their strangely powerful observational skills.

"So," he started slowly, hoping to redirect their thoughts. "You own a club, is that right?"

The man gave him a look that meant something along the lines of, we'll talk about this later, before wiping it clean and answering with a smile. Creepy.

"Yes, and in fact, there is a dinner tomorrow night in honour of your aunt and uncle's joining. I am sorry to say you were not mentioned at the time," a frown indicating that it was just another thing he was adding to the list, "so you weren't added to the list."

"Its alright, I don't usually go to events anyway." Damnit, wrong thing to say again. He should just keep his mouth shut.

"Well, my thought had initially been to invite you as a thank you for locating Martin and Sara…"

"And Timmy!"

"Yes Sarah, and Timmy, but please don't interrupt okay?" She sank a little in her chair and apologized. "Its alright sweety, just try and remember next time alright? Anyway, I wanted to invite you to the dinner tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Uh well," he stumbled over his words. "I, thank you, but I'd have to check first and I don't really have a suit or anything. Thanks for the offer but…"

Steven raised his hand to forestall Harry's decline of the offer. "A suit can be managed, and I am sure you would be welcome to join your family. Why you could even come with us if you like. We have some family joining us there as well."

"Yay! He could meet auntie Read! Then we'll really know if he's the hero."

Steven frowned at his son and Martin looked horrified at his outburst.

"Sorry daddy."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if you don't have a suit, I can take you shopping tomorrow Harry. We would be very pleased to have you."

Could he really say no? The trouble would be surviving long enough through the night to bet back in the Jacobs' protection, then living longer after the dinner. No, even Hermione wouldn't be needed to calculate how long he had left.

"Alright then, thank you. I'll go. Uh, I don't have much money for a suit on me, so I'd need to go in to London to get to the bank first."

Tracy waved him off. "Consider this one on us. We can rent it for the night and worry about the money another time. Honestly, it's the least we can do. Parental guilt and all."

As much as he didn't like charity, he was pretty sure he didn't have a choice. But, if he did survive, this could be a good opportunity for him somehow. Maybe he could get a job babysitting or something. That would keep him away from the Dursleys' at least and these two kids seemed nice enough.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll let you rent me a suit and invite me to your super nice dinner. Can I at least watch these two during the festivities for you?"

They laughed and nodded. "We would hate to force it on you of course, but if it will make you feel better, then yes you may be our designated child watcher for the evening. Sarah, Martin, that means you have to stay with Harry all night tomorrow. Behave, make him dance, eat all his food, and introduce him to your auntie. She's really more of a cousin, but you know how kids are. Auntie Read is much more than cousin Bookish."

That earned Steven a poke from his wife. "Hey, be nice to her, she's brilliant, and my niece, so watch it Mr."

He smiled at their antics as the kids began telling him all the things they would do together. It felt nice to see them all opening up even though they'd just met him. They seemed like a nice family. Maybe this was what his mum and dad would have been like eventually. Would they have had a dog, another sibling? What would their house have been like? He often thought about his parents but rarely tried to imagine what it would have been like. He mostly considered it a waste of emotion, but sometimes it fit, and in this case it didn't make him sad.

Perhaps the next few days would be nice after all?

**SN**

A/N: Thank you for reading. I decided to work on this during dry spells of writing my primary story. The next segment for Summer Nights is mapped but not written though it shouldn't be long.

Please leave a review and I will see you soon in the next chunk.

Elise


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If logic is applied, then it is more than reasonable for one to comprehend that by no means do I ever intend to take property ownership of either the legal allowances, or the intellectual property known as the Harry Potter universe. If this same logic is applied with the knowledge that such a venture would be blatantly impossible in the first place, one should be directly able to extrapolate that neither have I ever implied ownership, or attempted to take ownership of the above properties. Furthermore, it would be sensible to determine that by posting works typed by my own hands on a website labeled "fan fiction", that I never intend a monetary gain. The fact that disclaimers are required is simply bollocks.

A/N: Nope, I haven't disappeared. My personal life is going bonkers so I'm quite literally holding back the tentacles of insanity. I do hope that the quality of this chapter is not adversely impacted.

**SN**

Conclusions that should have been obvious to Harry years ago finally seeped in to his mind while he watched the change in his relatives after he was dropped off at Number 4. All three of them had simpered and smiled when interacting with the Jacobs as if being a part of the country club was equivalent to having the opportunity to sit on the queen's right side during a speech. As the only security he had drove away, the Dursleys turned on him, determining that he had used his freakishness on the Jacobs to make them think he was a good boy. Fortunately for him, the Dursleys couldn't do anything to him tonight since they knew the Jacobs would be seeing him the next day.

Factoring in his uncle's inability to manage his temper, Harry thought he had done rather well of feigning appreciation when Steven had told Vernon that Harry would be joining them for the welcome the following evening in a suit that he and his wife would rent for him. Only after his protectors had left did Vernon lay in to him about that as well, telling Harry how not only did he deserve to be flayed for this, but that ruining their night with his freaky ways would earn him the cupboard again. Throughout the entire bellow-fest, Harry kept his mouth shut, not trusting himself not to respond with scathing remarks.

The understanding that his relatives were pathetic was the only thing that helped him in this. Before he had always thought them just fake, cruel on the inside and pleasant to those they wished to impress. However he now saw the façade for what it was. His uncle and aunt were pathetic.

The foundation of their social and professional success was based solely upon what they had managed to pull together through lies and altered personalities. How they had made it this far, he was unsure; yet Harry now understood that ultimately if they continued on the same path, everything would come crumbling down around them in the end. This was not a revelation that gave him joy. If anything it only made him want to pity them their inability to recognize the power of authenticity.

What he hadn't been expecting from them though was their idea of fair play.

"So, since you're determined to ruin our night tomorrow, and since you won't be around all day boy, you can do your chores tonight."

It took a moment for that to process, then, "What?"

"Yes, you get to do all your chores tonight. It doesn't take much energy to get fitted for a suit, so if you haven't slept much then you shouldn't be having any difficulty."

"But that's insane!"

"I'll tell you what's insane boy!" His uncle's face was deepening to purple, and Dudley was watching with growing smugness. "What's insane is your damn freakishness destroying our lives at every turn! Well, I'll tell you something, I'm not having it. If you want to cause problems, you have consequences. Weed the garden, prune the roses, clean the kitchen. Do your chores. And if you wake any of us up, or use any light whatsoever, I'll have your hide and you'll find out just how comfortable that cupboard is. Hear me?"

Harry clenched his fists, trembling. Oh how badly he wanted to take out his wand right now. This wasn't anything knew, in reality, this was just more of the same. However, either Uncle Vernon had been lightening up over the last few years, or he had just been following directions better, but this pettiness hadn't been as prevalent of late. It made him feel like a child again. And it made him angry.

But there was truly nothing for it. Either do as he was told or something even worse would happen. Perhaps if he got the chores done quickly enough he could catch some sleep.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Now, get to it, and don't you dare make a noise."

Right, because that was possible.

His toils began soon enough, and the only thing that kept him from breaking half his relatives things was the thought of Hermione telling him to "Ignore them. Just ignore them Harry." As she had said during fourth year. It kept him sane, and probably alive.

**SN**

"I can't believe you don't want to go tonight Hermione. Your aunt Tracy was so excited to know you'd be around and able to go."

Hermione was currently sitting very still and outwardly relaxed while her mother brushed her hair in preparation for the dinner for the new members of uncle Steven's country club. Outwardly she was relaxed because in part she truly was; but inwardly, she held a deep-seated worry for her best friend. That friend who could do anything, that friend who was oh so vulnerable during the summer. So vulnerable and so alone.

Her mother brushing her hair was the only thing that relaxed her during the long summers when she was otherwise consumed with worry for Harry. He had mentioned offhandedly to her once how his aunt had always tried to cut his hair, but it had grown back over night, but otherwise it never agreed with what he wanted. She had not responded in kind at the time because it had seemed so minimal, but this was one thing that made her feel all the more connected with him. Normally her own hair was untamable short of being doused in liberal amounts of hair solution and potions. All in all it wasn't overly healthy to her hair health. The one thing that had always caused her magic to manipulate her hair in agreement was her mother's attentions.

Ruth Granger had missed out on the curly hair, Hermione receiving it from her father. Therefore her mom took what opportunities she could to brush it. Somehow, without her truly understanding it, when Ruth Granger brushed Hermione's hair, it always came out in flowing waves rather than an even frizzier mess than normal. Something about her magic approved and she wasn't going to complain. If it brought her closer to Harry, then it was even more important for it.

"I'm just worried mum. I don't really want to talk about it." Which was a lie since it was more or less that she couldn't talk about it.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't mum."

"And if I promise not to tell your father?"

"Still no mum."

The brushing slowed. "That bad huh?"

"No, it's just, it's not the right time."

"Oh?"

"Correct."

"Hmmmmmmm."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, how about this. You know how when I asked where babies came from when I was six and you told me I wasn't ready, but then you gave me the talk when I was old enough to handle it?"

"Mhmm."

"Well it's like that."

"So I'm not ready to hear something?"

"Right."

"Are you pregnant?"

Hermione began spluttering with indignation. "What? No, never. Absolutely not. How could you think that?"

"Because you told me I am not ready to hear something then compared it to the talk about babies. Just drawing conclusions sweetheart."

She glowered but settled back down. "Fine, tell you what, I'll tell you, but you can't tell daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I've been lying to both of you for years and I promised I'd never lie to either of you."

"Sweetie, if you never lied to us we would wonder what went wrong. Everyone lies. The question is why and how damaging it is when the truth comes out."

"Yes well." Why did it have to be so hard to tell the truth? "Promise?"

The brushing resumed its measured pace and her mother sighed behind her.

"If you wish. As long as it's not earth shattering or anything."

"Um." Yeah, her mother's quip was probably more truth than she thought. "Okay. So, you know those stories I tell to Martin and Sarah when we visit?"

"Yes, they love them. It's adorable how they call you auntie Read, it's like they're picking on you, but they're not."

She rolled her eyes again out of view of her mother. "Yes, well. The stories are true."

"Yes."

"And Harry Potter is the hero."

"Harry… Nope, never heard of him."

"Muuuuum."

"Yes of course I've heard of him. He might as well be married to you for all we know of him. Has there been one letter without his name in it?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Oh then what is?"

"I told you. The stories I tell them are true, and Harry is the green-eyed hero."

This time the brushing halted abruptly.

"You mean, you're serious. Those stories about demons and giant bloody snakes are real?"

"Uh, yes?"

"And Harry's the hero?"

"Yes?"

"And you're not dating him?"

"Muuuuuuum."

"What, I have to have my daughter's best interests at heart now don't I?"

"Yes, but what about the stories. Aren't you mad I kept that from you?"

"Sweetie, you did and you didn't. Besides you're obviously alright so far. As for the future that's different, but for now you're safe and I can have a heart attack later. After we discuss why you aren't dating Harry."

"Muuum, that's not the point."

"It is now. So, why don't you want to go again?"

At least the discussion was sort of on track.

"Well, he lives with his relatives during the summer and they're really awful to him. I always worry that he'll be alright."

"You don't think he can take care of himself?"

"I know he can. But he can't use magic during the holidays and they're really mean to him. When he comes in at the start of term he's always really thin, like he hasn't eaten much."

"Ah, I see."

"And his clothes don't fit him very well."

"Ah."

"And he used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven."

"Oh goody, more future jailbirds."

"Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You okay?"

"No love, but again, I can have a heart attack later and can go after those child abusing assholes when we're not getting prettied up for dinner."

"Uh, okay. Well, so that's why I don't want to go, I hate that I'm going to a nice dinner and he's probably stuck in his room somewhere not getting fed."

"That makes sense, of course. But you can't know for sure and you can't remove happiness from your life because certain other people struggle to find it in their own. How about this. Tomorrow we'll go pay Harry a visit, you can ask him out, and we'll call Child Services on his relatives. Sound like a plan?"

"Um, okay?"

"Good, now buck up, we're going to dance after dinner."

That had been the strangest conversation she had ever had with her mother; and that was including "The Talk".

**SN**

If there was anything to make a girl feel a bit better about a situation, it was getting a new dress out of the deal. After having her hair straightened by her mother's brush and her own magic, Hermione had donned the deep pink dress they had bought just for this occasion. She had at first planned to refit her dress from the Yule Ball, but her mother had shaken her head muttering about how even the overly intelligent girls were supposed to enjoy getting new shiny things to wear. Hermione had to admit that it was an appealing prospect, and had shut her mouth after that.

As it were, walking in to the country club in a pair of heels and her new dress, Hermione admittedly felt a little better about everything. Her worries about Harry turned to her wishing he could see her like this, and wondering if he would even really care to. Yes she liked him, but that didn't mean he liked her that way in return. It was clear however, that many of the other teenagers in the building, did, appreciate the sight. Stupid boys, it was probably the cleavage. And she had to admit to herself as they began greeting other guests, that walking in heels was a lot easier than she had been told it was. Bunch of babies, why couldn't everyone find it this easy? Well perhaps it was the mathematical understanding that if pressure was applied to the heel, then the shaft could not snap because direct downward weight was exactly what they were designed to handle. Unless someone was a massive cow of course. Trusting the damn things was 75% of the job and being able to alter one's gait was the rest.

Hurray for woman points!

She, her mother and father negotiated their way through the dining area, greeting friends and acquaintances, most of whom had never met Hermione. This of course put her in a position to have to accept plenty of appreciation for her looks; a subject that she was still a bit unsure of, though numerous strangers choosing to directly compliment the matter when they didn't have to did help. So she graciously received their compliments and eagerly approached the table when it came in to sight.

Then she froze.

Her Uncle Steven was standing beside a family, chatting with them amiably about how pleased he was to have them joining the club. The problem was that she recognized the family.

The Dursleys.

What the hell?

Her mother bumped in to her from behind at Hermione's sudden stop.

"Hermione what…"

She turned around, her panic clearly showing on her face as her mother lowered her voice. "What is it sweetheart?"

"It's them mum, Harry's relatives. They're the new members."

Ruth looked over Hermione's shoulder and then back to her daughter, her face showing no hint of her feelings.

"I see, but we still have to be polite. Now let's be nice and introduce ourselves to the future jailbirdies."

Her father, not having been privy to the discussion about Harry's family, had no compunctions about greeting the new members and soon her parents were talking to the Dursleys like old friends. She hugged her uncle and aunt Tracy then turned to the table to look for her favorite…

"Auntie Read!"

A small missile named Martin collided with her somewhere below the equator, nearly toppling her to the ground. Thankfully she caught herself and was able to hug her cousin without embarrassing herself.

"Hullo there Martin sweetie, how are you today."

"Good Auntie, guess what!"

"What?"

"We met your hero! He saved us from the big meanie and now he's here protecting us."

"Oh is he now?" If only Harry were here, and if only they could meet her green-eyed friend. She was sure they would love him. But instead her sweet cousin who loved to play pretend was imagining someone who she was beginning to have more than just friendly feelings for. That same boy who was likely sitting in his room without food while they ate and drank and danced. It made her stomach churn. And that feeling was contrasting with her oddly elated emotions when she thought of Harry.

Damn hormones. Why was she feeling like this now? Couldn't that have started years ago? Maybe she was just too logical and had been picking them apart with her thoughts making it so she didn't get all flustered about boys for no legitimate reason.

Though her reasons for feeling strange about Harry did seem to be rather legitimate.

Damn hormones.

"Yeah! He's cleaning up something Sarah spilled, but he's awesome! Do you want to meet him Auntie?"

"I'd love to. Where is your sister anyway?"

"She's watching Harry while he cleans up her mess. He told her that if he was going to clean her mess up then she had to help him by making sure he got it all off the floor."

"Harry?"

A hand entered near the top of her vision, extended as if to help her up from the crouch she was in while talking to her cousin. It barely registered through the sudden haze. It wasn't possible was it? It couldn't be.

"Hello miss. I'm Ha…"

As her eyes trailed up his arm, up his suited body to his face, her head tilted up, bringing her own face in to his view. His name died in his own mouth and Hermione found herself staring in to the emerald eyes of the unrecognized hero of Hogwarts`. The hero they sang about without recognizing why he really was a hero. A hero for saving her from herself. A hero for saving her from logically crushing her hormones. A hero for being the best friend anyone could be.

Harry Potter.

The friend who she realized she didn't want to keep as simply a friend any longer.

What the hell was happening to her? Why this, why now?

Wasn't there like, a better time to be thinking about romance?

Wasn't she supposed to ruminate about this overnight while reading a romance novel and suddenly realizing she was placing her best friend in the place of the love interest?

Wasn't she supposed to be thinking more logically than this?

Or had her mind just broken and now she was seeing the imaginary friend of her cousin whom she was processing as her best friend because logically that is what she would do with something she couldn't accurately predict that he was seeing?

Or had puberty broken and made her hormonally attracted to boys now that her body had essentially caught up enough that she could fulfill her biological predetermined processes?

Or had she finally just realized that she had been having romantic feelings for Harry for several years but had misinterpreted them as friendly and sisterly affection as a result of her underdeveloped social understanding?

Holy cricket, she had been interested in Harry for years.

Holy crap!

And now she was having incredibly overwhelming and rapid thoughts within impossibly short a time that was supposed to be filled with her coming up with a plan for how to address this impossible situation considering all of the inconceivable factors that had brought them all together in this moment.

If she had been at all aware of the environment, Hermione might have noticed that every flower in every vase on every table within that large room had just opened wide their petals, revealing a myriad of unnaturally intense and mesmerizing colours.

**SN**

Thank you all for reading and please review.

Elise


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi there. To those who are also readers of my other stories, updates are in the works. I hate complaining but right now there is way too much life happening and I'm impressed with myself that I snuck this chapter in as it is.

There will be one more chapter to conclude this challenge response.

**SN**

The fires of revolution burned within her and Hermione knew she was blushing as she took the hand Harry was holding out to her. She rose to her feet and didn't let that hand go, but instead pulled him in to a hug that was much more intimate than anything they had shared before. Pressed close to him, she clung tightly to that person she now knew she never wanted to let go of.

"Harry. I'm so glad you're alright. My god I was so worried about you." She breathed. Pulling back slightly she brought her free hand up to his cheek, cupping it with barely a touch as she whispered, "What have you gotten yourself in to this time?"

A grin sprouted on his blushing face. "Oh, you know me, just infiltrating this fine dinner." She'd never looked in to his eyes like this before. Yes, over the last five years they'd made eye contact, but this was different. This was deliberate eye contact amidst an embrace.

The corners of her mouth turned up at his deadpan comment. "Oh? And how did you somehow manage to infiltrate my family as well?"

He grinned. "Just planning for the future." Her heart leapt at his statement and she saw him realizing what he'd said. He tried to cover but they both knew it was too late. "Plans. Just preparing for future plans of, uh, infiltration?"

He was looking at her and holding her, and for once, she had him at a loss for words. Her entire being was awash with a crawling heat. He had made a slip, but a slip she was glad for him having made. It meant he might not be too difficult to get to consider her as a romantic interest. And the way he was blushing was just so darn adorable.

A cough to her right snapped Hermione out of her trance and her head spun to see her mother who was grinning devilishly at them. "So, I presume this is the Harry that you seem to be convinced you are not dating for some reason?"

"Muuuuum."

Harry gently slid from her grip and extended his hand to her mother. "Hello again ma'am. It is nice to see you again, I believe we met briefly in London, shopping for school supplies."

Her mother held his hand a moment longer than normal and said, "Love, if you can get this one to focus on something other than a book for more than twenty seconds, you have every right to call me Ruth. Oh, and this is my big strong, not at all threatening, tooth yanker of a husband."

Hermione nervously wrung her hands together. She hadn't even been able to properly introduce him to her parents. Instead they'd shown up while they had been practically gone from the world and now her father was pretending to scowl down at Harry while cracking his knuckles.

"Do you think he's ready for the interrogation Ruth?"

Her mother giggled. "Oh, let him stew for a bit. You can catch him when he comes out of the loo later so he can't escape. There's too many witnesses here." She glanced briefly over at the Dursleys who were thankfully facing the opposite direction. Harry's eyes followed the gaze of her mother and he visibly relaxed. Seeming to gather himself he extended a hand to her father.

"It is nice to see you again as well sir. As for interrogations, well, Hermione's much smarter than I am, so she'll have all of the answers you need."

Unable to help herself she reached up and lightly flicked his ear. "Oh I'll give you an interrogation alright."

Her daddy laughed loudly and clasped hands with Harry. "Ah good to see she hasn't drained the smarts from you as yet. Her mother and I weren't sure if she was a knowledge vampire of some sort with how much she knows. Please call me Simon, I only make people call me sir when I'm yanking their teeth out with iron implements."

Harry grinned but shivered.

"Daddy, be nice to him, even if he doesn't deserve it."

"Oy."

He was smiling at her again and Hermione felt just a little lighter. Yes he did give her more than cursory attention, her mother was right. He was giving her all the attention she was giving him, much more than twenty seconds worth. It made her feel desirable, like more than a brainy teenager.

A small hand took hers and Hermione looked down to see Sarah smiling up at her. Martin was only a step away, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hi Auntie Read. Is Harry really the hero you tell stories about?"

Harry turned looking confused, then embarrassed.

"Well Sarah, he certainly is the hero, but let's keep his adventures a secret okay? Some hero's get a little embarrassed of attention when people know how wonderful they are."

O dear now the poor thing was looking terribly uncomfortable. "Uh, Sarah. Is Hermione your Auntie Read?" Her cousin nodded. "Ah, is that because she loves to read all the time?" Another nod. "I see. Well then, let me introduce her to you. Sarah, Martin, this is Hermione, my best friend in the entire world and you know what?"

"What?" they breathed in rapt attention.

He leaned down as if to tell a secret. "She's the hero I tell stories about."

Now she was blushing and the two children were staring at her and Harry with wide eyes. He was so sweet and too kind. He didn't have to say things like that. Hermione reached over with her free hand and took Harry's with a squeeze.

"Do you see how nice he is?" she asked them.

They nodded. "So you're both heroes?" Sarah asked.

"I guess so huh?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"Wow, can we be heroes too?" Asked Martin.

Holding up a hand, Harry grew serious. "So you both want to be heroes?" At their eager nods he continued. "Well then, there are some very important things to know about being heroes." He probably could've told them it involved eating all of their vegetables and they would've done it for him. "The first thing you need to know is how to be heroically polite."

He bent in a smooth motion to brush a kiss across the knuckles of her hand sending her in to a quiver filled with far too many improper thoughts for the current situation.

"Ms. Granger. Might I accompany to your seat so you might dine in comfort this evening?"

Oh dear, she might just swoon.

"But of course good sir, that would be wonderfully heroic and kind of you."

Sliding her arm in to his, Harry struck a pose of confident arrogance and led her around the table. Hermione heard her parents laughing and turned just a little to see Martin repeating the action for his sister.

"Oh aren't they adorable?"

"They are. And they're great kids to boot. Honestly I don't know why they listen to me as well as they do. They're better behaved than some people at school."

Harry held out a chair for her and Hermione gracefully let him seat her. She still held his hand as she craned her neck back to speak to him over her shoulder. "They are always very well behaved, but I wouldn't count yourself out there Mr."

His smile was bright and soft. "I'm glad you're here Hermione."

He had to stop making her feel like this, she wasn't going to be able to focus on eating at all if he kept causing her heart to dance in her chest.

**SN**

Hermione was beautiful. That was hardly enough to describe her accurately, but it was the best his nonacademic brain could come up with at short notice. The young woman, for she was certainly that. The young woman who was holding his hand and looking up at him from her chair radiated something different tonight than he had ever really seen in her. The soft light of the room lit her face from the side and Harry couldn't take his eyes from those chocolate pools.

It wasn't to say that Hermione herself was different; more that they were seeing each other differently. As thick as he knew he was, even Harry could tell something was different tonight. His feelings for this incredible person, which had always swirled somewhere between confusion, friendly love, and uncertain interest, were now screaming for more. Yes she looked gorgeous, but it wasn't just her picturesque visage that was making him feel differently.

No, hardly that alone. Hermione had embraced him tonight. She always hugged him, and lovely hugs they were, but lacking something somehow. Was it desire? When she hugged him, she normally squeezed him so tightly he could barely breath, especially through the mass of her hair that always filled his face. Tonight she had embraced him. Held him like someone she wanted to dance with, with a gentle tough rather than a forceful one. She had looked at him differently too. Yes, Hermione's gaze was always rather calculating and warm, but this was, impossible to look away from. She was looking at him right now, and something about it held his focus, held him and drew him in to her influence. He didn't want to look away from her now. Now he just wanted everyone else to leave them alone so he could keep staring in to her eyes.

And again, she was holding his hand.

Hermione was holding his hand; and this was no friendly hand holding as they jauntily strolled down the road in Diagon Alley. No, this was a hesitant but firm grip that said that she didn't want to let go either. Friends didn't hold hands like this.

Friends didn't blush while they stared in to one another's eyes.

Friends didn't light up with smiles like this simply by the thought of the other.

Friends didn't feel this way about one another.

He really was glad she was there.

Maybe it was time to start acting differently himself.

He raised her hand to his lips again and could almost feel her warming the air about her. Regretfully letting go of her hand, he made sure that Sarah and Martin were comfortably seated as well, Martin to Hermione's right, and Sarah to his left. He sat in his own chair and scooted it in to the table, maybe nudging it just a little closer to Hermione's left side in the process. Yup, she noticed the gesture and was blushing in to her glass of water. Her smile was different tonight too, A different smile, one he couldn't help but mirror.

Together they talked with the kids while everyone else finished their greetings before joining the table. It was a large enough setting that he wasn't overly close to his relatives, though they were directly across from him. At least they weren't in reach. The conversation was light and he found he liked talking with Hermione's parents as well. It turned out that Ruth Granger was Tracy's sister and that the kids called Hermione Auntie since she seemed so much older than them in their eyes. One thing he did notice though was Dudley. His large cousin wasn't being very discrete about his obvious appreciation of Hermione's appearance. No he wasn't leering, but he was clearly watching her with interest. It made Harry's anger boil, calmed only by Hermione's occasional brush against him or clear compliment of his character. While it wasn't something he was comfortable taking, it afforded him the opportunity to compliment her in turn. This game of catch and return seemed to amuse the adults and frustrate his cousin. Well, it amused her family at least. His aunt and uncle either wouldn't look at him, or shot quick glares in his direction. Ah well, he had Hermione, that was enough for him.

As such, the dinner was pleasant and passed quickly. When it was finished, the dance floor was opened up and music began to play. Compared to the year before, Harry wasn't worried about this at all. He leaned a little to his right and turned towards Hermione. "Uh, excuse me miss. Could I have the pleasure of stepping on your toes during a dance this evening?"

On either side of them, Martin and Sarah giggled loudly.

"But of course good sir, I would be overjoyed to lose the feeling in my toes for the chance to dance with someone so skilled at taming these two little monsters."

He beamed at her and rose to his feet offering her a hand. Primly Hermione accepted his aid in rising to her feet.

"Shall we bring these two with us to make sure they don't terrorize the entire gathering?" He teased.

"But of course. We couldn't have that now could we?"

Laughing the two kids hopped up from their seats to follow them to the dance floor. At first, he and Hermione danced less formally, playing about with the kids who were content to hop around the dance area like mad, bringing laughs to those around them. When finally they tired and returned to the table, Harry made to follow them but Tracy and Steven shook their heads and smiling, gestured toward Hermione. He waved a thanks and turned to her just as his cousin stepped between them.

Harry couldn't hear the interaction between them over the music but Hermione shrugged and accepted a dance with Dudley, raising a single finger toward Harry mouthing the words, one minute. Strange feelings warring for attention in his gut, Harry moved over to a table with small dessert plates and selected one to bring to Hermione.

**SN**

The looks Hermione had been getting from Harry's cousin all throughout dinner had unsettled her. Harry being right beside her had helped but she knew that she was going to have to deal with this at some point. So when Dudley stepped between them and said something about how she looked pretty or something like that, she took the offer and decided it was time to address the rather large problem.

"So love, how do you know the Jacobs again?"

He was trying to press closer to her, but Hermione managed to keep him at a more manageable distance. She decided to ignore his more familiar manner of address.

"Tracy is my aunt, so they asked if we'd like to come tonight."

"Right. And you're over seventeen right? You're clearly almost a woman."

She wanted to slap him, and if he kept it up she certainly would. Not only had he not payed any attention to the conversation at dinner but now he was clearly trying and failing to put the moves on her.

"No. I'm seventeen in September. So, why are you here?"

Let him enjoy that; see if he recognizes social cues.

"Ah well, my father works for Grunnings and is one of the top salesmen there. He's actually the best, but we don't like to brag. He's exactly the kind of person your uncle would want here."

"As you say. So, Dudley right?" At his lascivious grin she narrowed her eyes. "Dudley, I have to be honest. You have been staring at me all night, all throughout dinner, and I doubt if you even remember my name. I have to be honest with you it makes me uncomfortable and its rather rude."

He frowned. "You've been letting the fre-him look at you like that."

"Who?"

"Potter, you have been making doe eyes at him all night, and you know he's bad news. He's a criminal."

"Oh, is he now? Well I'll just have to ask him about his adventures I'm sure they're wonderfully imaginative tales. Still, I'm talking to you about it specifically, Harry has nothing to do with this. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

His features darkened and the hand that was holding hers gripped tighter. "Oh I understand exactly what's happening. Sure thing gorgeous, I'll leave you alone."

He stepped away from her and if he pushed a little, well, it would be hard to tell since he likely had the gravity of a small moon, so it was understandable it would take so much effort to move away from her. Jerk.

"Excuse me miss, could I offer you a treat for your troubles?"

An arm slid around her waist and Harry was there, smiling and holding a miniscule cupcake covered in icing. Surprised at his forwardness, Hermione took advantage of it and pressed close to him, turning in to him so she faced him slightly. Her eyes smiling she opened her mouth and waited. It took him a few seconds before he blushed, realizing what she was expecting. Then his hand rose, holding the treat between two fingers and guided it between her lips. She closed her lips just quickly enough to catch his fingers on the way out and oh was the chocolate delicious. He took the napkin back from his pocket where he had deposited it at her insistent demand and offered it to her. Grinning broadly she took it and wiped his fingers, swallowing before commenting, "You boys are always such a mess. Really now."

He laughed so she knew she hadn't unsettled him too much. And he was willing to let her direct their closeness. That was good because it meant he wasn't terrified of her. Since he had shown that he would direct it as well by taking her by the waist, they had both proven their interest. Now she just had to convince him dating was worth it in the long term. Hermione turned fully to him and took up his hand, resting her head on his shoulder so her nose poked his neck. "Will you dance with me now to make me forget that horrid beast of a dancer that your cousin is?"

"I would be glad to."

Yes he was a mediocre dancer, but all that mattered was that he was holding her and moving as if the most beautiful ballad was playing, even though it wasn't. Some older songs were screeching but she tuned it out and allowed Harry to become her soul focus.

"I was worried about you, you know." She said quietly enough so only he could hear.

"I'm okay Hermione. You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't? Oh good, then I presume you have seen someone to talk about the loss of someone close to you?" He frowned. "Exactly. I worry about you Harry Potter because you take too much responsibility for things that are not in your control. I worry because I know the Dursleys treat you like detritus. And you look exhausted to be honest. Did you even sleep last night?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, and what kept you from that?"

"Well uh, chores?"

"Excuse me?" She realized that she was gripping him even tighter now but he would be fine.

"Well, they uh, told me to get my chores done last night since today I would be with the Jacobs."

Her anger flared red hot. Hermione lifted her head and pressed her forehead against his, halting their movement. He looked nervous.

"You mean to tell me that simply because for once you were going to be treated like a human being, they decided to not allow you to sleep, and instead you had to do all of your chores during the night?"

"Yeah, but it's okay Hermione, it's not the first…"

She knew this wasn't the worst thing they had ever done to him, but it certainly shouldn't be ignored. Hermione leaned her head back and glared up at the ceiling so she wasn't venting her wrath at the boy in her arms.

"You realize I'm upset because you don't deserve that right?"

"Sure."

Frustrated, Hermione returned her gaze to his and took his face in her hands. Her lips inches from his, she held him. As much as she wanted to kiss him, this wasn't the time. "Harry, I'm not going to apologize for being upset at those animals, no one deserves to be treated like that. I won't stand for it. But it's not your fault, you hear me?" He nodded weakly, eyes locked on hers, something that in this case she knew was difficult for him.

"I am here for you Harry. I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that again, you hear?" Another weak nod.

"I hear you but apparently I'm supposed to be there, there's more happening than you know."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because I was told not to." At her glare he wilted. "Okay fine, but its serious and you can't tell anyone okay. It's one of the things Dumbledore told me at the end of term."

Her heart sank, this wasn't going to be good. Hermione returned her head to his shoulder and held him close while he told her of a prophecy and Dumbledore's placement of him with the Dursleys, of what that prophecy meant and of how it had to be him and only him. Somewhere in the midst of it all she had started crying and had accepted the handkerchief he handed her. Why, why why! Why did things like this always happen to her Harry. This wasn't fair, this wasn't right.

When he seemed to have exhausted words, Hermione straightened again, looking at him through her tears. "You are not alone in this you hear me? I'm not going anywhere and you will be doing none of this on your own."

And she kissed him.

No, it wasn't the right time to do it, but she couldn't help herself and dam nit if he didn't need one right now. As he shockingly returned the gesture, part of her reflected on that this was his second kiss and again it was with a crying girl, again.

It didn't last long though, just enough to make sure he knew she wasn't kissing him out of pity. When she broke it off, his eyes had glazed over and he had a stupid grin on his face.

"So, uh, I suppose I shouldn't tell you about the other thirty prophecies involving my death?"

Hermione's mouth opened and stayed there. She could barely assess everything involved and buried within that comment. Instead she settled for giving him a quick peck and embracing him again, directing him back in to the dance.

"No, you shouldn't because you only get one kiss per book of prophecies in your name."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know really."

"Well get used to needing a reason for people to be mad at you. No, I'm not mad, I'm going to look after you. Friendship, bravery, and love, Harry. Let's worry about this damn prophecy later since it's not going away any time soon. Focus on the fact that we're here and we're safe, okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

"Good. Now, let's plot on how to get your relatives kicked out of my uncle's club."

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks Hermione. You always know what to say."

The trouble was that she didn't know what to say which was why she had stopped the discussion in the first place. Instead she just held him and danced. How many songs passed she wasn't really sure. Her world was reduced to quiet words exchanged between them and their steady rotation and combined warmth. It felt good to be so close to him, and for once it felt good to be alone with him, no Ron to say something stupid. Just her and Harry. And maybe he would ask her to go out with him now that they had kissed and were obviously closer than they had ever been.

**SN**

Thank you for reading and please review.

Elise


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: And, the finale. It has been a long time coming so I hope you like it. It ended up shorter than I had intended, but sometimes the characters take things in directions one does not plan for.

**SN**

She didn't let go of him.

Harry had just dumped both a load of responsibility and a ton of terrifyingly prophetic doom on to Hermione's plate; and she wasn't letting him go. The same news that had caused him to trash the headmaster's office. The same news that had nearly caused him to seek the empty refuge of the void, if only to see his godfather again.

The same news had made her weep and hold him tight, but not abandon him.

But on top of it all, Hermione, sweet, wonderful Hermione had kissed him. Which was probably the reason for his stupid grin.

Hermione was immovable in the storm that nearly crippled him. She held him close and showed Harry that he was not alone. He would share the news with Ron of course, but to have Hermione bearing this level of intimacy with him?

His life had changed.

In that one kiss, his life had taken on new meaning. Harry had been given new hope and he had felt, was feeling, something beyond what he had ever known.

If Voldemort tried to possess him now, he knew the git would catch on fire for the love he was feeling for her.

The room about them was a blur, not for speed, but because he wasn't really seeing it. In truth he was trying to analyze his life thus far, at least in terms of Hermione. How long had this been coming? Could he have seen it sooner? Did it matter? Likely not. As it had happened this evening, Harry wouldn't change a single thing.

"So, shall we see about getting your relatives kicked out of here?" Her lips moved against his neck as she spoke, her warm breath making Harry wish they were anywhere but in the middle of a crowd of people. It almost made him forget that she had mentioned this already.

"Uh, yeah. There is a problem with that though."

"Your things? We can work around that. You are of course welcome to stay with us, mum and daddy wouldn't hate you that much."

Harry chuckled. "Well that too, but I was thinking of something else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, I have this, conundrum I have to figure out first."

"What's that Harry?"

"Well, I've just infiltrated a beautiful woman's family, corrupted her cousins, and kissed her while dancing the night away. Seems like there is only one thing missing."

Hermione lifted her head and looked in to his eyes, her dimples showing in a radiant smile. "And what would that be Mr. Potter?"

"Pretty sure I have to ask that woman on a date lest she think I was taking advantage of her or something despicable like that."

"Hmmm. You might have to. Women can get very concerned about these things you know."

"I'll have to go find her first. Hermione, could you watch the dessert table for me while I go look for her?"

"Oh but of course. And what pray do you plan to say to this wonderful person who has captured the attentions of the great and noble Harry Potter?"

"Ah well, you know me. It doesn't matter what I say does it? But I suppose I should try. How about something like… Dearest lady, would you do me the honour of joining me on a romantic date the next opportunity we find ourselves mutually available in? No, no that's not right. How about, most radiant Hermione, would you please accept the offer of becoming my one and only girlfriend? How about that?"

How he loved her smile. It had always meant safety and love before. He just hadn't been looking for it.

"I believe that would make the poor thing swoon. She has no idea what she is getting herself in to does she?"

"Nope."

Harry brought them to a halt and pulled her a little closer. "Would you Hermione? I think you and I probably should've gotten going on this sooner, but maybe we weren't supposed to figure it out until now. Will you continue to be my best friend and also consent to letting me be head over heels for you?"

"If you continue speaking so eloquently I'm going to think you've been replaced by an imposter. But yes Harry. I would love to. I am glad we figured it out tonight though."

"Brilliant. Alright now we can go get the Dursleys kicked out."

"Not if you don't kiss me first you dolt."

"Ah, yes, I thought I'd forg…"

His words were cut off by her lips; something Harry wasn't ever going to find fault with.

Their kiss was cut off by someone yanking him from her and tossing him to the floor. Disoriented, Harry scrambled to his feet only to have a heavy hand grip his shoulder. It was Vernon.

Dudley was trying to guide Hermione away.

"Are you alright love? I saw what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything, what is wrong with you?" She tried to push him away but Harry's cousin wouldn't have it.

"He used something to make you want to be around him, I'm sure of it. It's okay now though, you're safe."

"Harry didn't do anything to me. Leave me alone or my uncle will have you thrown out."

"It's alright girl." Vernon said, squeezing Harry's shoulder tighter, his other hand balled in to a fist as if he would strike Harry here and now. "This one is known for these things. He might have drugged you or something more vile. Dudley saw him give you a sweet. We'll protect you from him."

"Excuse me!"

Harry blinked. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrowed. Her hand lashed out and her nails scraped across Dudley's face. He howled and released her, but at her enraged voice, the whole room went silent.

"This is my boyfriend and I do not appreciate your insinuation that he has mistreated me! He has neither drugged me as you claim, nor has he done, what was it you said, something more vile! Do not touch me again, do not speak to me again, and I'll thank you for letting go of him! You were not invited here simply so you could accuse my boyfriend of awful things just so I'd spend time with you! Now leave us the bloody hell alone!"

She seemed to burn with a heat and Harry couldn't help but smile. This was his Hermione. His girlfriend and damn it if she wasn't glorious in a true rage.

"Ms. You don't understand." His uncle continued.

"Oh I understand plenty Vernon Dursley. You may be here for your money but by the way you treat your nephew you should be in bloody prison. I haven't watched over him for five bloody years at school for you to treat him like a prisoner every bloody summer. I haven't started dating him just so you can try to claim he's a criminal. Stay out of my life Vernon Dursley because believe you me, I will make you."

Both his uncle's and cousin's faces went white and they stepped back.

Just as Mr. Jacobs arrived with Hermione's parents.

"Hermione, lower your voice." Her mother chided. "If you're going to scare someone off for something like this you have to use a low and threatening tone. Just ask your father. I'm sure the years in the military showed him something about that."

"Vernon, I do hope you will explain this." Mr. Jacobs said, stepping forward.

"I, I thought he had done something to her. He does these things. I'll just bring him home now so he doesn't cause you any further trouble sir."

"From what I have seen, Harry, hasn't caused any of the trouble."

Hermione was ignoring them though. She stepped forward between their words and got in Vernon's face.

"Let. Him. Go."

This time the words were terrifying and his uncle released him faster than if Harry had screamed the word magic.

"I don't like what I have seen here Vernon. Your son has clearly left a mark on my niece's arm, you have accused a guest of mine of manipulating Hermione, and not only did you not approach myself or her parents, but you chose to physically manhandle my guests in the middle of this room. Is this how he normally handles matters Harry?"

The question so unexpectedly directed at himself, and with Hermione now clinging to him for dear life, Harry wasn't able to respond quickly or coherently.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Ah, I see. Well if this is what we can expect from your family Mr. Dursley, then I feel rather safe in saying that you can collect your things and leave. Immediately. And, I think I shall send Simon and Ruth, with you to collect Harry's things from your home, if it's not too large a haul. I don't really feel safe sending this young man back home if this is the kind of treatment he is given while in your care."

"Sir, this is highly abnormal. You may remove me from your club, but taking my nephew from my charge with no cause is irregular to say the least. I am the only reason he is well managed in the first place. We shall be going ow."

"And why then does he look starved, exhausted, and normally wear very ill-fitting clothes when your son is well taken care of? Why Vernon is that? You mistake me. I have plenty of cause. The question is exactly when and how the authorities get brought in to this. After tonight, I assure you, it is only a matter of time. Now get off the property. Before I have you removed."

**SN**

Hermione held Harry's arm, clutched it really. Oh she wasn't scared or anything, but no one was going to be taking him away from her after that little fiasco. And maybe he needed to know that as well. The poor thing looked exhausted, though he didn't seem to be feeling it yet.

Around them, the room dissolved in to quiet whispers while Vernon, Dudley and Petunia huffed their way out of the hall.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She raised her lips to Harry's ear and whispered, "Mischief Managed."

He blinked at her confusedly. Then he looked at the retreating backs of his relatives, then back at her.

"I don't think you can claim that one love, you didn't start it."

"Oh, but I finished it alright."

"Yes, you did. Thanks for that."

He pulled her close and kissed her. Not long, but it was enough to make her mind go fuzzy. Couldn't they just stay like this?

"Ahem." She turned to find her uncle watching them. "Well, at least one good thing came of tonight. I won't consider it much of a waste then. Now, Harry, while this all gets sorted out, Simon and Ruth have offered you their GUEST ROOM," Here he pointedly looked at Hermione. Her cheeks started to burn and Harry was blushing like a fiend. "I'm not sure how long it will take, but depending on the result, we will figure something out. I know this was rather sudden and I hope you are alright with it, but sometimes these things are out of our control."

"I, I don't really know yet, it's all happening rather fast. But thank you sir."

"Of course. I'll drive you two to Hermione's house and wait for them there. Afterwards, I'm calling the police to report this and I'm going to have them come by tomorrow to meet with us about everything. Will that do?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm not going to tell you what to say, it's your life. But I've only known you for a day and I care about you son. I hope all this goes well for you. Now, let's get going."

Aunt Tracy had already taken the kids back, so the three of them had an extra car to themselves. Hermione wasn't being separated from Harry just yet, so she sat in the back next to him. Yes this was happening rather quickly, but she wanted the best for her Harry. Perhaps now they would have the whole summer.

"You know," she said, "This might just be the first summer where I don't have to worry about your overall health."

"Um, yay?"

She growled at him and wiggled her fingers in the ticklish spot on his ribs. Harry squealed and tried to fend her off. When she finally let him be, Harry laid his head back, letting his eyes ease closed.

"Nah, I'm actually glad. As long as you're around Hermione, this summer will be great."

Her heart grew warm as she watched him doze off.

Yes, she loved him very much.

"He did seem tired all day today." Uncle Steven commented quietly.

"They made him do chores all night as punishment."

"Then I'm really glad we're doing this. He's a nice young man, I'm happy for you Hermione."

"Thanks uncle Steven. He really is brilliant."

"Took you two five years?"

"Apparently."

"Hmmm. The kids love him, make sure you keep him around a while eh?"

She giggled. "I'll try."

"I don't know what they're teaching you two up in Scotland, and I don't need to know because clearly it's a secret the way you two dance about the topic; but it seems to terrify his uncle something awful. Good on you. I'm proud of you Hermione, both for standing up for yourself the way you did, but you've grown in to a fine young woman. Harry's a very lucky young man."

Hermione smiled. Her uncle could be rather detached and serious at times, but he was kind and had always appreciated her bookish ways.

"Thank you uncle."

The pulled in to the drive and Hermione shook Harry awake. Together they made their way inside to wait for her parents. She took the time to show Harry the guest room and then she quickly went to change in to her night clothes. She loved the dress but it wasn't practical and the heels were just starting to get uncomfortable. She arrived downstairs as her parents' car pulled up. The doors slammed and first in the door was her mother who looked furious. She spotted Harry and hurried forward to take him in an embrace.

"God I'm so sorry dear. You're always welcome here alright?" Over her shoulder she tossed at uncle Steven, "Destroy them, you hear me?"

Her father entered, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. He set them down and grimaced at her uncle. Let's get these upstairs so Harry has his things, then we need to talk. The two men heaved Harry's few possessions between the two of them, her mother and Harry following.

Leaving Hermione alone in the living room, eyeing the camera her father had set down on the table.

No, they were never going to hurt her boyfriend, ever again.

**SN**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Elise


End file.
